


Это магия

by sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic





	Это магия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's magic!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149275) by piper pipariperho. 



Правда

\- Дживс?  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- Мне кажется, я ошибался.  
\- В самом деле, сэр?  
\- Не похоже, чтобы ты удивился, Дживс.  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр. Так вы говорили...  
\- Что я ошибался. Ты не чудо.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Нет. Ты волшебник.  
\- В самом деле, сэр.  
\- Да ладно, не пытайся это отрицать.  
\- Я не пытался, сэр. Я просто констатировал факт.  
\- Так это правда? Потому что это многое объясняет. Твое загадочное мерцание, например.  
\- Только частично, сэр. Мерцание в основном вызвано эффектом от конфет «шипучие шмельки».  
\- Я и не знал, что ты любишь конфеты, Дживс.  
\- Люблю, сэр. Хотите попробовать?  
\- Спасибо, Дживс.  
\- ....  
\- О! Ничего себе.  
\- В самом деле, сэр.

Урок

\- Вот мне интересно, Дживс...  
\- Сэр?  
\- Ты пользуешься магией, когда исполняешь свои обязанности?  
\- Да, сэр, но только когда никого нет рядом.  
\- Почему?  
\- Магическое законодательство запрещает использование магии в присутствии не обладающих способностями к магии людей.  
\- Но я-то знаю о том, что ты волшебник, разве это не меняет дело?  
\- Меняет, сэр.  
\- Ну и?  
\- Сэр?  
\- Покажешь мне?  
\- Сэр?  
\- Ну, магию. Что-нибудь эдакое — палочкой взмахнуть там, а?  
\- Хорошо, сэр.  
\- ....  
\- Вы удовлетворены, сэр?  
\- Дживс!  
\- Сэр?  
\- Это был мой любимый галстук!  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр.  
\- Ладно, больше никогда тебя об этом просить не буду.  
\- Спасибо, сэр.

 

Часы  
\- Ну и ну, Дживс, я уж думал — совсем конец.  
\- В самом деле, сэр.  
\- Если бы ты не очутился здесь, Вустер был бы уже трупом.  
\- Возможно, нет, сэр.  
\- Ну, в общем, спасибо тебе за то, что оказался поблизости.  
\- Я стараюсь удовлетворять ваши потребности.  
\- Да, конечно, но...  
\- Сэр?  
\- Откуда ты узнал, где я? И как почувствовал, что я в опасности?  
\- У меня есть вот эта вещь, сэр.  
\- Карманные часы?  
\- Именно.  
\- Ну и ну! Странно-то как. И откуда они знают, когда я в «Трунях», а когда дома?  
\- Полагаю, это называется магией, сэр.  
\- Ладненько. Это, конечно, все объясняет, да? Вот только почему тут отдельно написано «помолвлен», если и так уже есть «в смертельной опасности»?  
\- Не могу сказать, сэр.

Напиток  
\- Доброе утро, сэр.  
\- Нет ничего доброго в этом утре, Дживс.  
\- Весьма сожалею слышать это.  
\- Послушай, Дживс, а ты не мог бы принести один из своих потрясающих восстановительных напитков, а?  
\- Вот, сэр.  
\- Быстро ты, однако. Мне кажется, из всех магических штук, которые ты делаешь, это — чуть ли не самое лучшее.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Впечатляет, конечно, что тебе для этого просто нужно смешать всякие обычные продукты и махнуть палочкой.  
\- Не совсем, сэр.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Учитывая то, что основа этого напитка — драконья кровь, чьи свойства усиливаются крысиными глазами, эти ингредиенты...  
\- Дживс! Ты что, хочешь сказать, что это... что я...  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Никогда больше к этому не притронусь.  
\- Как скажете, сэр.

Зелье  
\- Послушай, Дживс, что это у тебя такое?  
\- Любовное зелье, которое называется...  
\- Любовь, Дживс!  
\- Сэр?  
\- Ты представляешь, как это опасно, Дживс? Меня и так уже три девицы изо всех сил пытаются затянуть к алтарю, а тут еще ты готовишь любовное зелье.  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр.  
\- Извинения принимаются. Но, надо сказать, пахнет оно потрясающе.  
\- Сэр?  
\- По-моему, я различаю в запахе мой утренний чай, и любимый бренди, и... Дживс?  
\- Сэр?  
\- Ты что, вылил сюда свой лосьон после бритья?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- А пахнет-то сильно, знаешь ли.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Я вас тоже люблю, сэр.


End file.
